


Bundeswehr

by HikikomoriKuma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikikomoriKuma/pseuds/HikikomoriKuma
Summary: The last thing Hungary wanted to see is for Prussia to leave her, forever.





	Bundeswehr

Hungary walked the glowing path complimenting the dark night. The sound of insects and small glowing lights fill the air. Cold yet welcoming. Hungary looked at the skies. The stars surround the darkness, Milky Way indeed.

She has no clue why Prussia suddenly calls for tonight. It’s a bit late and she has to let Austria know she's leaving for a while. Prussia became eager not to have Hungary bring a company, how suspicious in Hungary's perspective.

At the end of the path is a tree, almost glowing with colors and life. Spring. Yes, spring that gives everything and everyone's slumbering heart a new glow. There, Prussia stands, waiting for Hungary.

She stopped a few feet away from him. "Hey." Prussia said, still looking at the night sky. Hungary walked forward. "Why did you call me for?" She can now see Prussia's face more clearly. The almost silver white hair, the mixing hue of purple and red of his eyes all the same as always, aged by time but still the same.

By that, Prussia looked at Hungary. "I just wanted to see you." He smiled so gently it made Hungary's heart skipped a bit. Suddenly she became frightened by that gentle smile. Its gentle yet do not promise reassurance. Why? That's what she thought.

"P-Prussia?" Hungary reached for Prussia but Prussia grabbed her hand. Noticing the stained bandage on his right hand. "What's in your hand?" Panic rushed to Hungary, eager to have a better looked at the wound.

"It's nothing, just some scratch." He gentle laughed and let the hand down but he did not let go. He looked at the skies again "Hey, I'm just wondering, where did Ita-chan's grandpa go when he disappeared?" That made Hungary's heart clench, confirming that something is happening.

"Why are you saying that?" She tightened his grip to Prussia's. She don't want to cry right now but her eyes betrayed her it. "How about Holy Roman Empire?" He just continued, not looking to Hungary. "Prussia!" Prussia was snapped at his thought. He turned to look at a crying and frowning Hungary.

"Why are you saying such things! Like, like you-" She was cut out by strong arms she know since their early days. Prussia dig in his hair, inhaling her scent. "I'm sorry." He whispered, almost cracking. "W-why?" Hungary's voiced started to crack too.

"You're the last person I wanted to see before-" Suddenly Prussia's skin started to look, transparent. "W-what's happening?!" Hungary let go of the embrace and stepped back. "P-Prussia?!" She panicked, unable to think of what to do. She run at Prussia and touched his cheek. "Please-" Prussia held her hand, eyes closed and smiling. "This is not the end, we'll surely meet again" he sighed and that gleeful smile returned "and by that time, you can hit me with your frying pan." A tear fell down his cheek as he continued to fade.

"You moron." Hungary said halfheartedly, still crying. Prussia embraced her for the last time, this time having her crushed but it’s not like Hungary mind. She embraced back, never wanting to let go but the warm vanished. Leaving Hungary with Prussia's remains, the cross he always wear.

Hungary cried to it, clenched it to her palms and looked at the skies. She took in a deep breath, inhaling the cold air around. "I'll definitely hit you, idiot!" She hollered at the dark space above. "That's why you better come back." She whispered before standing up and getting the courage to walk back home, alone and having Prussia's last remain of his existence.

\--END--

 


End file.
